Determining multiple processes for accomplishing tasks may include a complicated process that may be time consuming. Multiple processes typically result in malfunctions during current activities thereby preventing completion of operational tasks. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.